Our Honeymoon
by yoshiboshi123
Summary: Both Jason and Jennie go out to their honeymoon. They went on a ski trip for it. They decide to go camping after a while. I suck at summaries, just read the damn story. Yeah it's a one-shot too.


Hey guys, this is a tragedy story..Yeah...just..yeah..I feel like I am in a tragedy moment right now. This is a one-shot too so...yeah...yeah...umm...yeaah...MEOW Also...umm...from my other story, the pairing Jason and Jennie..yeah..just..yeah this is their future. This isn't what actually happened in the other story and...yeah

Jennie's POV

After we got out of that hellhole near Disney, me and Jason hit it off. We spent most of our time together after we left Disney. We felt so happy, we wouldn't leave each other. We never let go of each other. We got married soon after. And now, we are on our honeymoon. We went on a ski trip for our honeymoon. "So what do you want to do now, Jason?" I ask my bored husband.

"I dunno."

"Well, the weather is supposed to be nice, I mean not bad, so do you want to go hiking?"

"Sure" We pack many things. Things like matches, a little bit of wood, a thermos, a tent, sleeping bags. We basically are going to camp. I stay at the door, waiting for Jason to wake up. He isn't waking up though, what's wrong. I go up to him and touch his hand. He's ice cold. I shake him a bit, feeling quite worried. He gets up and smiles.

"I'm ok, don't worry. I just felt a little sleepy, that's all ok? Don't worry." He says. He told me to ignore it and so I did.

Jason POV

I actually wasn't ok. I felt really sleepy and like I was going to become an ice cube. I don't want to ruin our honeymoon though, so I ignore it. We go outside, ready to camp. It's snowing lightly. I smile at Jennie and she smiles back. I kiss her on the cheek and she starts to blush a little. We are now on our way to hiking. I can't wait.

Jennie POV

Is Jason ok? When he kissed me I felt a cold run up my spine. I hope he is fine. He looked fine so I ignore it. We hike on to a clearing and decide to camp out there. He tells me to build the fire while he pitches the tents. I nod and we get to work.

Once I finish making the fire, Jason didn't even have our tent out. I worried about him a bit. He looked confused, like he didn't know what he was supposed to do. I thought he was just joking and I went to go help him. We pitch the tent together and get into our sleeping bags. He hugs me and drifts off to sleep. I was quite startled when he hugged me. There was a sudden cold that jolted through my spine when he hugged me. I am starting to worry a lot more.

I wake up first. Weird, Jason was always an early riser.I think he might have Hypothermia. I should ask him when he wakes up. About ten more hours later, Jason wasn't waking up. I feared that he was dead so I shook him. He woke up, but then went back to sleep, cursing at me.

"Jason, you have been asleep since last night, now it's tonight. Are you sick or something?" I ask him kindly. He shakes his head no and goes back to sleep. I nod and get into my sleeping bag. Jason would never lie to me, would he?

I wake up to the howling of the winds. I got really scared when I saw Jason. He was pale and ice cold. I shook him violently and woke him up, urging him to drink something hot or warm. He nodded reluctantly and drank the warm coffee from the thermos. I start to worry less when the color of his skin returns slightly. He was shaking now though. Shaking really fast, like violently. I provided as much heat as I could to him. I even put my sleeping bag on him, and slept on the cold icy ground. We couldn't leave because of the blizzard outside. I knew it was a bad idea taking off my sleeping bag, but I wanted jason to be safe. I took our backpacks and put them close to me. I took our jackets and also put them on me. I was feeling really cold, but I can live...or so I thought.

Jason's POV

I wake up as usual. I find that another sleeping bag was on me. Was this Jennie's? I thought to myself. I look over to see Jennie as pale as she could be, shaking violently. I panicked and gave her as much warmth as I could, giving her both the sleeping bags. I hugged her tightly, hoping my body heat will save her. She wakes up as I was doing this. "What are you doing?" She asks

"I am going to make sure you survive." I say

"I am fine, don't worry." She says with a weak smile. I didn't believe this for one bit.

"Here, drink some coffee, you need something warm because you gave me your sleeping bag yesterday." She nods and takes the thermos. Before drinking it, she beckons my name.

"Jason?"

"Yes?"

"I love you." She said. She dropped the thermos and started shaking even more violently. I was so worried. I left all our things and carried her. I carried her, giving her as much warmth as possible. I carried her to our log cabin. I placed her next to the fire and collapsed right next to her.

"I love you too" I say before shaking violently. Then, I just fall asleep.

Jennie POV

I wake up next to the fire and next to Jason. His skin was pale and he wasn't moving. I started to cry even more. I did what I could to save him. I gave him mouth-to-mouth and CPR. He wasn't breathing. I start to break down. I go outside our log cabin, despite the blizzard. I start digging a grave for him.

Once I finish with the grave, I take his lifeless body from the fire to the grave. I go back inside to gather all of our pictures together and our wedding rings. I place his body gently in the grave along with all of the items I had with me. There was only one thing missing that I know he will miss, I thought. Then, I collapse, falling into the grave.

Well, there's my first tragedy story. I hope you guys liked it. It's sad :(


End file.
